


Don't Go

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: For the prompt: "Lister/Rimmer coming across Kochanski, and dealing with that any way you like." I sort of cheated with this...





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeronicaRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRich/gifts).



"Don't go."

Rimmer, newly christened Ace, held onto Lister tighter as the words penetrated his brain. “What?” he asked, voice rough with disbelief.

Lister clutched at the stupid silver jacket and pressed his face to Rimmer’s shoulder. “Don’t go. Last night I dreamed you left and I never saw you again. I thought I’d be happier…but…” Every molecule of Rimmer’s holo body froze as full lips pressed against his neck. “I wouldn’t survive you leaving. Stay for me.”

“What are you asking, Listy?” The nickname slipped out, devoid of sarcasm or ridicule. Softer, scared, hopeful.

Arms shifted from his shoulders to his waist, and Rimmer’s brain stuttered as Lister’s mouth dragged along his jaw to press the lightest kiss to his lips. “Stay for me.”

Three months later, Starbug careened into a space-time bridge with an alternate crew of Kryten, a holographic Lister and a human Kristine Kochanski on the other side.

Lister expected jealousy from Rimmer at seeing how desperately in love holo Lister and Kochanski were, but what he saw simmering in the green eyes was pity.

“If you can help her, you should,” Rimmer stated quietly. “If you and her are really your parents, then give her anything she needs. I won’t risk a collapsing universe where you disappear because I interfered with your creation.”

Lister took Rimmer’s hands in his and squeezed, blinking away the threat of tears. “Arsehole.”

Rimmer’s smile softened his features. “Smeghead,” he replied thickly, drawing Lister to him for a slow, sweet kiss. “I want to help.”

Lister was about to ask with what, and how, when he saw the gleam in Rimmer’s eyes. “I could use your help, yeah, Rimmer. Just remember when we have to stop, okay?”

Rimmer hummed and licked a path up Lister’s throat. “That might not be possible.”

“Then we’ll try again in a few hours,” Lister murmured into Rimmer’s shoulder, slowly pulling off the quilted jacket. “And again a few hours after that…”


End file.
